Untitled
by Kharai'chan
Summary: Untitled. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Song-fic?


Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Lagu Untitled milik Simple Plan

**Warning:**

AU,typo(s), aneh, dan membingungkan serta song-fic?

Summary :

Untitled. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

Membuka mataku, pudar dan menyilaukan Cahaya putih itu membuatku tak bisa melihat. Yeah, hanya samar-samar. Apakah ini tempat terkutuk itu? Bagaimana ini terjadi? Menyebalkan, aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Mengapa terjadi lagi?

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

Rasa sakit ini enjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Sakit sekali. Haruskah aku menahan rasa sakit ini lagi? Di mana energi ATP-ku? Aku ingin berteriak melepaskan segala raa sakit ini. Hey, tolonglah, buat rasa sakit ini pergi dari tubuhku. Aku tak bisa membuatnya pergi dari tubuhku. Mengapa kau datang padaku? Mengapa kau senang sekali menghancurkan hidupku yang sudah hancur.

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on_

Mengapa semuanya terjadi padaku? Apa kesalahanku? Aku tak bisa lari dari rasa sakit ini. Setiap malam, yah sampai puluhan malam berlalu. Mengapa ini lebih sakit? Lebih sakit dari malam itu. Ketika malam itu aku membuka mataku, dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian yang masih merasakan sakit ini. Apa tidak ada orang?

_As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Aku memudar. Aku tak mengingat diriku sendiri. Aku muak hidup dengan rasa sakit ini. Berteriaklah, bodoh! Mengapa tak bisa? Di mana suaraku? Tak terdeteksi.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

Dari sudut mataku yang masih berfungsi, aku melihat dua sosok mendekatiku memakai pakaian serba putih. Apakah mereka malaikat kematian yang akan menjemputku? Mereka semakin mendekatiku, mereka tersenyum kepadaku, mereka datang, mereka...

"Bagaimana keadaanmu", sayang ? Apa masih merasa sakit?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang membawa sebuah alat yang terlihat di sakunya-stetoskop- .

Yang sakit? Seluruh tubuhku dokter. Yang sakit seluruh tubuhku ini yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Mikoto-sama, detak jantungnya meningkat,"ucap sosok yang satunya sambil mencatat di sebuah buku yang ia pegang.

"Dia sudah mengalami masa kritisnya, syukurlah,"dia menjawab sambil menggenggam tanganku yang kaku.

Ah, Mikoto-sama, kau terlihat sangat baik. Andaikan semuanya dapat terulang kembali, aku ingin menjadi anakmu saja. Kau sepertinya ibu yang baik. Eh kau sudah menikah kan? Aku sok tahu ya? Namun dari suaramu, dari sentuhanmu, dari tatapanmu, aku merasakan sebuah rasa kasih sayang yang teramat tulus. Kau maukah kau menjadi ibuku? Aku bahkan tak ingat siapa keluargaku. Mikoto-sama, bolehkah aku memanggilmu okaasan?

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

"Namanya Sakura, Mikoto-sama."

"Saku-chan, namamu indah seperti rambutmu dan wajahmu. Tenanglah, kau pasti !"

Kau benar-benar membuatku berharap bahwa kau adalah ibu impianku. Kau hebat, kau yang telah menyelamatkanku dari sakit ini, benarkan? Kau yang mengobatinya dengan keahlianmu? Rasanya sakit ini mulai terkalahkan dengan pesonamu, Mikoto-sama. Aku mencoba untuk berjuang, berpegangan bahwa aku harus hidup walaupun hidupku ini menyedihkan. Namun, saat merasakan kehadiranmu di dekatku, membuatku teringat akan segelintir orang yang mau menerimaku, Rin-sama, Hinata-chan, dan Shion-chan. Hey, aku hampir melupakan bahwa anak kecil di TK itu pun termasuk dari bagian itu. Sekarang bagian itu kau masuki Mikoto-sama, bisakah kau mengerti? Aku tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Yang jelas aku tahu sekarang baha aku tak bisa melupakan mereka. Setidaknya aku masih beruntung. Yeah, aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mati setidaknya aku harus bertahan.

Tiba-tibaaku mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka, mungkin dia sama seperti sosok yang bersama Mikoto-sama. Dia menyerahkan seuah kertas pada Mikoto-sama. Wajah Mikoto-sama mengkerut. Entahlah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan dan apa isi kertas itu.

"Ternyata kau memang gadis yang kuat, Saku-chan sayang. Kau masih bisa bertahan. Hmm kalian sudah menghubungi keluarga Saku-chan? Ucap Mikoto-sama.

"Belum. Kami hanya menemukan bukti bahwa dia tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di Sunagakure. Kami tak mendapatkan nomor teleponnya tapi kami akan berusaha mencarinya,"ucap sosok yang baru datang itu.

"Hmm, sebenarnya yang aku butuhkan adalah keluarganya,'ucap Mikoto-sama pelan dan aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau memang hebat Saku-chan. Aku salut padamu,"ucap perawat yang tadi masuk bersama Mikoto-sama.

Tiba-tiba Mikoto-sama mencium dahiku dengan lembut. Hey, tak ada yang pernah melakukan hal itu keculai dia. Mengapa Mikoto-sama mengingatkanku padanya. Namun, berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, ciuman ini seperti ciuman dari seorang ibu impian. Inikah rasanya dicium seorang ibu yang baik hati dan cantik?

"Mikoto-sama dia mengeluarkan air mata,'ujar perawat yang baru datang itu dengan histeris.

"Ah iya,"Mikoto-sama mengusap air mataku."Itu artinya dia merespon dengan baik,"lanjutnya.

"Hmm, kenapa dia bisa sampai di Konohagakure?"tanya perawat yang telah lama datang yang aku tahu namanya Ayane dari name tag yang ada di dadanya.

"Dia mau kuliah. Aku menemukan berkas-berkasnya. Dia mendapat beasiswa,"ucap perawat yang satunya lagi.

Setidaknya perawat itu membuatku mengingat lagi. Ah itu tujuanku. Aku tak akan menyerah. Aku tak akan menyerah. Camkan itu.

**Flashback**

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang menutupi kepalanya dengan topi berwarna biru dongker keluar dari kereta Suna-Konoha. Dia tidak tahu pagi ini dia akan pergi menemui siapa. Yang pastinya,dia tak mengenal siapapun di Konohagakure ini. Kota asing yang baru saja ia injak tanahnya.

Dia keluar dari stasiun itu, yang ada dibenaknya adalah bahwa setidaknya ia menemukan halte bus yang akan membawanya ke sebuah Universitas kebanggaan di Konohagakure. Sambil menggendong tas ransel ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat bahwa halte ternyata tak cukup jauh dari stasiun ini, dia melangkah mendekat.

"Tolong,"ia mendengar suara anak kecil berteriak di sebrang jalan sambil menunjuk sesuatu di tengah jalan.

Ia melihat sesuatu yang ada di tengah jalan tersebut. Seekor kucing yang sepertinya tengah ketakutan berdiam diri. Insting Sakura memberitahu bahwa kucing itu harus di tolong. Respon Sakura cepat. Ia berlari ke arah kucing tersebut yang berwarna putih susu dengan becak hitam di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia tak mengetahui bahwa bahaya sedang menghantuinya dan semakin mendekat. Jalanan memang tak cukup ramai tapi tak dibilang sepi juga.

Sakura berhasil menyelamatkan kucing tersebut masuk dalam pelukannya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak tersebut dan menyerahkan kucing tersebut.

"Tolong."anak kecil itu berteriak lagi.

Bukan karena kucingnya tengah berada dalam bahaya seperti tadi tapi ia kaget karena gadis yang menolong kucingnya itu tiba-tiba saja pingsan setelah menyerahkan kucing tersebut. Beberapa orang mendekati keberadaan mereka bertiga. Si merah jambu itu tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Sebuah mobil berwarna silver berhenti di dekat kerumunan orang itu. Yang bersangkutan penasaran apa yang terjadi di sana. Dia merasa bahwa sekarang ada seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Ada apa?"tanya orang yang mempunyai mobil silver itu.

"Tiba-tiba pingsan setelah menyelamatkan kucing anak itu,"ucap salah satu dari kerumunan orang itu.

Dilihatnya anak kecil itu menangis dan satu tangannya menggoncang-goncangkan bahu gadis itu.

"Bantu aku membawa gadis itu ke mobilku,"ucap pemilik mobil silver itu yang sepertinya sepbuah perintah.

The End?

No

_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kharai'chan desu #_ber-ojigi. Ini adalah fic pertama saya. Maaf kalau tak memuaskan dan membingungkan. Saya yang sebagai _newbie_ membutuhkan bimbingan dari kalian semua. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya agar menjadi lebih baik. Review dibutuhkan agar saya tahu apa yang saya harus lakukan di masa depan.

Salam kenal dan terima kasih,

Kharai'chan


End file.
